The Story of Christopher Wright
by SonicHearts123
Summary: Christopher has had a nightmare for 12 years, he must now confront a face of his past. His brother and his workers in this Fanfiction of Brother vs Brother I own most OCs here
1. The Death of The Mother

The Story of Christopher Wright

Disclaimer/A.N: I do not own Ace Attorney in anyway shape or form, Wish I did because I have so many ideas! I do however own Christopher and Andromeda Wright and the killer. Daniella is a Friend's Original Character, This is my timeline okay? Please all reviews are accepted I will Read them all. I promise.

Chapter One: Hard Beginnings

August 27, 2013  
6:10 A.M.

"Christopher, it's time to get up!" Andromeda Wright called out to her youngest son. He leaped out of his bed with a bright smile. He ran to the restroom to prepare himself for the day. He brushed his teeth and his hair, which was spiky like his older brother, Phoenix Wright. Christopher was 8 years old while Phoenix was 20. Chris was glad his brother lived close to the collage he was at so he could see his brother every day before school…. Normally

"Momma, Where is Nicky?" Christopher asked clearly worried for his brother.

"Oh… Well Phoenix isn't going to back till later sweetie, he's in the middle of something important that is taking up his time" the Wright Bros. Mother answered. She ruffled her youngest son's hair, making the child smile happily before bringing Pancakes for them to eat. Andromeda was 38 years old, Phoenix was 12 years old when Christopher was born. Shortly after the birth of Christopher, The father died in an accident involving a train, this left Andromeda widowed and there to take care of two children while balancing a job. Phoenix and Christopher had a bond almost instantly. While Christopher Got older Phoenix finished his homework and set time to hang out with his brother. Phoenix also took care of their mother, who was under a lot of pressure from being a single mother.

"Momma? You okay?" Christopher asked, Andromeda nodded and looked at her watch.

"You better hurry Christopher, your bus leaves in 20 minutes" Christopher nods and started to eat his breakfast worried for his mother, who had the day off. After eating his breakfast Christopher ran to his closet to get dressed, he got dressed in his favorite outfit and went outside, waiting for the bus. His friend Daniella Edison walked up to the bus stop as well. The young lady smiled at Christopher.

"Hi Chris, How are you and your family?" Daniella asked, fixing her glasses. Christopher smiled brightly and nodded simply stating that they where great. The two eight year olds talked for a little while before the bus for School came to the bus stop. The two entered the bus. And sat next to one another. The bus driver smiled and drove to the next stops before pulling up to the school, the children left the bus excited for the school day.

2:00 p.m. Wright household

As Christopher exited the bus he ran to his house. The door was slightly ajar, Chris walked in excited for seeing his mother however… What he saw was something that would traumatize him, He saw a man over his mother with something dripping in his hand, a knife dripping with blood, over Andromeda Wright. Chris gasped a little too loudly, the man turned his head and smiled an dark smile, he grabbed the spiky hair boy and ran the knife on his face. Drawing blood on the scratch and then pulled back and stabbed the boy in his eye. The man laughed as blood dripped down his blade from the boy, when a gunshot fired and hit the man in the leg, Chris looked over at the gunshot but before he could make out a face he passed out.


	2. The Assistant

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, I wish I did. That would be awesome

Author's note: Now keep in mind this is my timeline, I will accept any comments. And criticism

* * *

Chapter 2: A Young assistant. (Of sorts)

September 27th 2013

Christopher gasped as he leaned up from the Hospital Bed waking up after a month being treated. Christopher looked around the room to survey his surroundings, he was hooked to a heart monitor, he was also looking around, the room was light blue and was brightened by the sunlight beaming into the room. A man in a brown coat and had a bit of hair from his chin, he also had a patch on his cheek and a red pencil on his right ear, and he was also beside a man in a maroon suit, wearing a cravat. The man had dark gray hair and looked sternly at the newly awoken boy.

"Good morning young man. My name is Miles Edgeworth, Prosecutor, and this man beside me is Detective Dick Gumshoe." The younger of the two men said.

"Hey kiddo, Nice to meet you!" Said the detective in a cheerful attitude, which caused the young Prosecutor to frown.

"Show respect to him Detective, the last thing he remembers is seeing his mother's killer in front of him and also his dead mother," stating this caused Chris to wince as he remembered his mother's dead body and looked down at this.

"Sorry sir…" Gumshoe stated with a saddened look, he had forgotten that the boy had seen his mother dead in front of him.

"My name is Chris…. Christopher Wright" Christopher said almost in a monotone voice, his face lacked Emotions except one, sadness.

"I know, you where the son of Andromeda Wright. Well then, I regret to inform you, the man we suspected of taking your mother's life was innocent, but we moved you just to be safe," Miles Edgeworth stated.

"I don't believe his innocence… I saw him standing over my mother, who was dead!" Chris glared at Miles Edgeworth with a look of pure anger.

"Woah, calm down, Pal" Gumshoe as surprised by the sound of Christopher's Anger. The boy panted and continued to glare at Miles. Miles however stayed calm and collected under the cold stare the young boy was giving him. The boy then tightened the eyepatch which laid over his eye.

"I want him in jail, and I will do anything I need to, as long as I see that man behind bars, including being your apprentice, Mr. Edgeworth!" This caused Miles to flinch, but he looked at the boy, and saw an image of himself, looking at Manfred von Karma, as if demanding the undefeated prosecutor to take him in, he looked at Christopher and chuckled.

"Now see here Pal! Mr. Edgeworth is not looking for any assistants, or apprentices. Now just calm down and-" Gumshoe started but Miles intervened.

"You want to be My Apprentice? It will not be easy, and you still need school, and I'll need to consider it." Miles said with a light smirk, repeating the exact words of Manfred von Karma. Miles saw the look of determination on the young boy's face and was surprised how much it resembled his own. No tears were formed in the eyes of the eight year old.

"B-but Sir!" Gumshoe was gob smacked by the idea, however Miles shook his head

"I want you to watch over this boy, Detective… I wonder how he will surprise me." Miles gave a rare smile as he walked out of the hospital room leaving the Detective and the boy.

"But Sir I-! He's gone…. Dang it… No offense kid but I'm not really good at kid sitting, so please don't be hard on me."

"Please…. Call me Chris. Mr. Gumshoe." Christopher said. The name "Mister Gumshoe" made the Detective chuckle

"Mr. Gumshoe makes me sound old Kid- I mean- Chris… just call me Gumshoe, It's going to make it easier on both of us." Chris nodded and smiled for the first time, he was taking a hard road, but at least he had a friend by his side.

* * *

(A/N) Well Sadly I was too focused on YouTube to work on this, I'M SORRY! I will work harder on it. Expect more in the future!


End file.
